Mort et réssurection
by Stancella
Summary: Les feuilles tombent. C'est comme la vie. On est balloté à droite, à gauche, on tente de maîtriser sa destiné, mais on finit inexorablement par mourir. Et c'est ce qui arrive à Lukas en tentant de protéger Mathias. Mais le royaume des morts n'est pas encore prêt à le recevoir.


**Salut les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Mais avec le bac qui se profile à l'horizon... Voilà quoi. Faut que je révise. Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau Denor qui se passe durant la période viking. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finit bien. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

Lukas ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Il savait qu'il était mort. Il avait été combattre aux côtés de Mathias. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'étaient perdus de vu, et quand il avait retrouvé Mathias, c'était pour le voir tomber à genoux à cause de la faiblesse. Derrière lui, un soldat avait levé son épée pour frapper. Lukas n'avait même pas réfléchi. N'écoutant que son cœur, il s'était interposé et avait prit le coup à sa place. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à Mathias. Ses sentiments qu'il avait tenté de refouler, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu ignorer. Mais il était fier. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté si Mathias avait été tué. C'était pour ça qu'il c'était interposé, même si ça signifiait qu'il brisait la promesse faite au Danois. Celle de ne jamais le quitter. Tout à coup, il sentit de l'herbe sous lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une plaine. Avec difficulté, il se releva. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine retentit derrière lui :

-Bienvenu au Valhalha !

Il fit volte-face et aperçu une jeune une jeune femme ailée aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une armure et tenant une épée. Pas de doute, c'était une Valkyrie qui se tenait devant lui. Celle-ci parla à nouveau :

-Je te salue, Lukas. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Norvège. Odin m'envoie à ta rencontre.

-Très bien. Je suis prêt à le rencontrer.

-Il ne m'envoie pas pour te mener à lui, mais pour te faire revenir parmi les vivants.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le temps de ta mort n'est pas encore venu. Ton peuple a besoin de toi, tout comme celui que tu as sauvé. De plus, ton sacrifice nous a tous émus. Tu mérite une récompense. Viens avec moi.

Lukas suivit la Valkyrie jusqu'à un cratère remplit d'eau. La Valkyrie désigna le cratère en expliquant :

-Regarde dans l'eau et tu verras et entendras ce qui se passe sur Midgard en ce moment-même.

Le Norvégien obtempéra. Il se pencha pour voir ce que l'eau reflétait. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Il vit Mathias, de dos, qui serrait son corps contre lui. Secoué de sanglots, il hurlait :

-Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Lukas ! Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours à mes côtés ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir !

Lukas n'eut pas besoin de demander à la Valkyrie pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il recula de trois pas, respira un grand coup et sauta dans l'eau. Et tout redevint noir.

La première chose dont Lukas prit conscience fut les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur lui. La deuxième fut que quelqu'un le tenait. La troisième fut des sanglots. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Mathias. Celui-ci, dont les yeux étaient fermés à force de pleurer, avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte qu'il était revenu à la vie. Lukas décida de le lui faire savoir.

-Mathias...

Surpris, le Danois ouvrit les yeux. Ses larmes de peine devinrent des larmes de joie et il serra Lukas contre lui en répétant inlassablement, tel un mantra :

-Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant !

Mathias mit fin à l'étreinte et dit :

-Tu était mort, Lukas ! Comment... ?

-Les dieux ont estimé que je n'était pas encore prêt à mourir et m'ont renvoyé ici.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Lukas ? Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?

-Fordi... Fordi jeg elsker deg.*

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Mathias et il se pencha pour déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres de Lukas avant de dire :

-Også mig**

 ***Parce que je t'aime (norvégien)**

 ****Moi aussi (danois)**

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review. Et je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui passent le bac avec moi.**


End file.
